


Patience Is a Virtue and We're Sinners to the Core

by Krissielee



Series: Just Like That [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it would happen eventually; injury in their line of work was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is a Virtue and We're Sinners to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlockianonfire's to blame for this one, too. She's an enabler!
> 
> Title's from Cam. I can't title things--but I have her to help me out! <3 Love her dearly for it.
> 
> Just a snippet of prequel for my fic [Just Like That](archiveofourown.org/works/5254721). More or less standalone; neither needs the other, but this still fits into the universe and it was based on [this post](http://krissielee.tumblr.com/post/137859150834/sherlockianonfire91-xiaobo4521-%E4%B8%80%E4%B8%AA%E8%84%91%E6%B4%9E-hell) of Carol's. Unbetaed; it was just a quick thing that's all her fault! <3

He knew it would happen eventually; injury in their line of work was inevitable. And, frankly, they were lucky it didn’t happen more often–a few bruises here, stitches there, broken fingers and sprained ankles were common, but nothing that put them out of commission often. They’d just kiss the other’s wounds and favour that side for a few days before going right back out again.

That’s why when a mission went south on Harry and he ended up in hospital, in a coma, James was beside himself. He knew people died in their line of work, but Harry was-–had _seemed_ -–immortal. Untouchable.

The sight of Harry in that bed had stopped James in his tracks, eyes wide and breath caught in his throat. Harry looked so–so helpless, so small and frail, head bandaged.

Merlin had given him a rundown on Harry’s condition: shot in the head by a madman, but things were looking good, and the doctors said they just needed to wait. There was no undue pressure on the brain, but head injuries were tricky things: even if Harry woke up, they’d need to run extensive tests to see the extent of the damage.

 _Wait_ , Merlin had said. _Be patient_.

James wasn’t good at waiting, or patience. He’d always gone after what he wanted–he couldn’t follow Harry this time. 

He spent every moment he was free at Harry’s bedside, watching him, talking to him, reading to him. He even started playing pop music, hoping Harry would wake up enough to tell him to turn the damn wireless off. But nothing worked, and James felt his heart grow heavier with dread each passing day.

If he lost Harry, he wasn’t sure how he’d survive. Harry had shown him this life, and he loved being a spy, but he loved Harry even more. He prayed to God daily to please, please give him Harry back–he’d give anything just to have his lover back, whole again.

So it figured, of course, that he was on mission when Harry woke up. Merlin called, telling him backup was on the way, and he was officially relieved from duty as soon as they were there. Harry needed him.

James got back to London as quickly as he could, and _oh_ , Harry’s eyes were open again. He had a bit more hair on his chin, and his beautiful face would bear the mark of that bullet forever, but he was alive, and smiling at James like he’d never seen anything so beautiful before.

James, for his part, looked back at Harry as though he was afraid it was all a dream, right up until Harry’s fingers twitched, reaching weakly for James.

Only then did James let a few tears fall, gripping Harry’s hand, kissing those fingertips, so deadly when holding a gun, yet so gentle. The soft smile on his face was private, just for Harry.

It meant “I love you,” but they didn’t need the words. They’d never needed them, really.


End file.
